


leave me breathless

by girlsarewolves



Series: we'll make a home amid the chaos [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Smut, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: When Diana texted Lois asking if she was free for a weekend, this was not exactly what she'd envisioned - though she started to suspect they would be doing something a little more intimate than painting their nails and watching chick flicks and going on a shopping spree when she received the cryptic text, 'Rest up, and stay hydrated,' on Thursday night.





	leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "DCEU: Diana/Lois, marathon sex"
> 
> I am not sure how well I did at filling that prompt but I'm still getting back into the swing of a) writing b) writing smut c) writing femslash d) writing femslash smut. I want to branch out of my comfort zones though and I do love writing DCEU fic and WonderLane needs more love, so I hope this came out okay! Feedback very much appreciated. :) (Also while this is listed as part of a series, previous entries are not required reading at all.)

* * *

When Diana texted Lois asking if she was free for a weekend, this was not exactly what she'd envisioned - though she started to suspect they would be doing something a little more intimate than painting their nails and watching chick flicks and going on a shopping spree when she received the cryptic text, 'Rest up, and stay hydrated,' on Thursday night. But being tied down, limbs spread, on Diana's bed and coming down from her fourth orgasm of the day, skin slick with sweat - stay hydrated was damn right - and no sign from Wonder Woman she was anywhere close to being done with her was still not exactly what Lois had imagined her Friday evening would be like.  
  
Not that she was complaining.  
  
Diana crawled up from between Lois' legs, placing feather-light kisses over her hips, stomach, between her breasts to her pulse, suckling the skin there as it raced. "Do you need a break?" she asked, lust turning her naturally husky voice even throatier, more sensual. She pressed a kiss to Lois' mouth before hovering, studying her.  
  
Lois shook her head, eyelids fluttering as Diana's voice sent a shiver through her body. "Sex with Clark has definitely helped up my orgasm limit," she says breathlessly, half-laughing. "But I might be getting close to it."  
  
Grinning devilishly, Diana licked her lips and then pressed her hips to Lois' and rocked them, circling them against Lois', the pressure pleasant, grounding - the feeling of her cunt brushing against Lois' sending renewed spikes of pleasure back through the bound woman. "Remind me to thank Clark for that," she teased before sliding down until her mouth was pressed to one breast, tongue flicking at Lois' nipple, teasing it briefly before her teeth gave it a pinch and a tug, sending a spark of lust coursing through Lois' body.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Lois can't help but gasp, arms tugging downward as much as they can, straining against the silk ties - she'd joked about what a letdown it was Diana hadn't used the lasso, but the Amazon had promised her they would work up to it. Oh, she hoped they did, also she never wanted to be tied down again because it wasn't fair, she wanted so badly to touch Diana - who, so far, had only come twice.  
  
Incredibly unfair.  
  
Lois loved and hated it at the same time.  
  
Teeth nipped across her chest, from one breast to the other, until Diana was nibbling on Lois' other nipple. Her fingers danced along Lois' sides and lower, sliding down the juncture of hips and thighs until her thumbs were rubbing over Lois' cunt, spreading her labia apart as Diana moved back down. Her mouth had brought Lois to climax twice now, and apparently she was going for a third.  
  
Lois bit her lip, all but vibrating with anticipation, and then she felt Diana's tongue on her clit again - still sensitive from the last few orgasms - causing her hips to buck. She wasn't sure if her body was responding or recoiling, the sensation of Diana licking from entrance to clit nearly overwhelming at this point. Her nerves were already on fire, that pleasure coiled up tight and close to bursting again already after barely getting a chance to wind back down.  
  
"Diana, please," she panted out, body writhing and limbs pulling against the restraints. She wanted - needed - release.  
  
There was a delicious pressure against her entrance - and then two of Diana's fingers slid into her, slowly pumping them while her tongue flicked against Lois' clit at a rapid pace, and that was all it took to send Lois crashing again.  
  
She came screaming, only half aware that she was crying Diana's name and babbling nonsense - she's fairly sure she suddenly became fouler-mouthed than a sailor - as she hit orgasm number five. Nothing else existed except Diana's tongue and fingers at her cunt, Diana's hair against her thighs, the silk ties holding her in place despite her body's desperate, wanton writhing, and the pleasure of her climax shuddering through her, spreading out like a wildfire.  
  
"There we go, I've got you," Diana purred against her ear - when had she gotten there, Lois couldn't remember feeling Diana move - and combed her fingers through Lois' hair as she came back down from number five. One long leg was draped over Lois' hips, an anchor to keep her grounded, and she pressed wet lips to Lois' temple. "You are quite the sight when you come."  
  
Lois laughed, a gasping, breathless sound. She felt exhausted in the best way - sated and content, her limbs quivering and limp. "Thank you." She blinked a few times as the post-orgasm haze began to clear, but at this point it'd take a while to wholly come out of it. She just wanted to be able to focus her gaze on the other woman. "I feel greedy though."  
  
Diana smirked. "Well, it seems your body could use a rest. Perhaps your tongue is up for more though?"  
  
Lois bit her lip, too satiated for Diana's words and voice to arouse her again - but her body almost seemed to pine for it. "Definitely."  
  
It was going to be a long - glorious - weekend.


End file.
